Reaching for a bow in a ground blind can cause a lot of unnecessary sound and movement, spoking the game before the hunter can even draw back the bow string. The portable and reusable auger bow holder of the present invention includes an integrated loop handle which can be installed in the ground with no tools by twisting and rotating the handle screwing the auger base into the ground providing a bow support to hold the bow about 8 inches from the ground for quick and easy accessibility.